Quando Éramos Dois
by Noah Black
Summary: Se você visse ao seu líder cair bem diante de você, o que faria? James deveria ter sido forte, mas falhou.


_"e falhei naquela noite com a única pessoa que não poderia"_

* * *

_**Quando Éramos Dois.**_

Por Noah Black.

* * *

A guerra é o período em que ocorrem as grandes transformações. As mentalidades mudam, os conceitos, os medos. A pureza, a educação, as estratégias. Tudo sofre a revolução do que chamamos de guerra. A economia do país passa a reagir de tal forma que cada passo é pensando na próxima guerra, com remessas de lucros prontas para suprir uma crise caso alguma desavença aconteça, as produções controladas de perto para que não haja escassez futuramente. Os líderes de Estado procuram atar vínculos para possuírem mais aliados, cada passo político é calculado, já sabendo de todas as possíveis conseqüências.

Depois de uma guerra, o que mais se deseja é evitar a próxima.

Nós estávamos em guerra e, mesmo que houvesse a figura do Ministro da Magia, o conflito era entre Voldemort e Dumbledore. Ou entre a Ordem e os Deaths Earth . Ou entre a loucura de um ser traumatizado e... nós.

Apesar de todas as mudanças que _eu_ sabia que aquela guerra ocasionaria, nunca pensei que a mentalidade de uma das pessoas mais fortes que já conheci também mudaria. Nunca pensei que um ser frio e completamente racional fosse, um dia, deixar-se levar pelo sentimentalismo que todos estavam envoltos e cairia bem diante de mim - sem pedir ajuda; sem querer ajuda.

Eu era um líder. Tinha plena ciência desse fato. Eu tinha de ser forte, tinha de ser inabalável e mostrar que estávamos ganhando, que tudo circundava à nossa vitória. Nós devíamos ser _invencíveis_, para os olhos dos demais da Ordem. Porém, havia o outro líder, o ser racional e que nunca me deixou acreditar nas mentiras que eu impunha aos demais para que pudéssemos sobreviver naqueles dias.

Existia _Dorcas Meadowes_ atrás da porta da biblioteca da cede, lendo e relendo relatórios, papéis do ministério e escrevendo tudo o que se lembrava. Lia jornais, ouvia rádios, conversava com as pessoas; tudo isso para catalogar, precisamente, a nossa situação, calcular nossas chances e determinar nossos ataques. Dorc era brilhante. Sempre o fora, desde Hogwarts, quando era apenas uma ravenclaw entretida com as causas estudantis antes de Dumbledore assumir o posto de diretor.

Eu era um líder e Dorc era o outro - na verdade, era a cabeça pensante. Ela e Dumbledore. Os dois conversavam bastante, discutiam, batiam as mãos sobre a mesa - ela, de nervoso; ele, calmamente, para pará-la. Os dois passavam madrugas juntos, e algo dentro de mim dizia-me que era Dorc quem falava e Dumbledore quem ouvia, consentia e, raras vezes, intervinha.

Não era para eu ser um líder, mas tornei-me e aceitei isso. Dorc também não deveria ter sido um, mas foi. Dumbledore era para ser o único, mas não o foi porque viu, antes, a mim e a Dorc.

Engraçado pensar que um grupo pode ter a dois de nós, porque isso sempre foi contrário às teorias. No entanto, no nosso particular caso, era o mais correto a acontecer: se apenas eu liderasse o grupo, teríamos caído em nossas próprias utopias. E isso teria acabado comigo. Se apenas Dorc comandasse... bem, todos teriam morrido pela cáustica realidade em que estávamos imersos.

Eu deveria ter caído antes, deveria ter deixado o meu legado para ela. Só que éramos especiais; as teorias em nada se aplicavam a nós. Se eu tivesse - e pudesse - apostar em alguém que incomodava em muito Voldemort, apostaria nela.

E eu teria ganhado.

Quando entrei na biblioteca naquele dia para informar sobre as nossas últimas perdas, pensei que a encontraria exatamente como sempre se apresentava. Os cabelos densos e pretos atados em um coque, os óculos de aros grossos sustentados pelo nariz, o constante cenho franzido e pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis sobre a mesa.

Só que não foi isso o que encontrei.

Não me lembro exatamente quando, mas há muito o respeito por aquela imagem feminina fez-nos deixar aos apelidos para adotarmos apenas a formalidade. Dorc era Meadowes por convenção. Mas eu ainda a chamava de Dorc, mesmo sendo mais velha, mesmo sendo mais esperta, mesmo sendo meu alicerce em meu posto.

Eu a tratava como minha irmã mais nova.

Apenas a luz da luminária sobre a mesa acesa, os cabelos desgrenhados, os óculos abandonados num canto sobre os papéis, olhos vermelhos, inchados, o nariz rubro e cara lavada pelo choro. A garrafa de bebida curta e queimante pela metade, os pés descalços, a cerâmica de um vaso estilhaçado no chão, próxima à porta.

- O poder seduz, não seduz, Potter?

Entrei e fechei a porta. Não seria saudável para a Ordem ver Dorc daquela maneira; tão destilada, tão despida.

_Fragilizada_.

- Ninguém tem o poder aqui, Dorc. Somos um grupo trabalhando para o bem de todos.

- Um grupo _lutando_, James.

- Que seja, mas ainda estamos aqui por uma causa digna e que...

- Vinte por cento de nós já se foram, não temos notícias de quase ninguém que está fora do país... O poder seduz, não seduz?

- Seduz. - Admiti.

Tive de fazê-lo quando a imagem de Voldemort passava por minha cabeça sucessivas vezes, lembrando-me de forma assídua que ele possuía o poder do outro lado da guerra, que ele era o culpado por estarmos ali.

_Lutando._

- Tem tanta gente passando fome, gente sem casa, gente desaparecida. Pessoas e ratos dividindo as ruas, bancos desfalcados, _tantas crianças órfãs_...

O olhar de Dorc desfocou-se. Não olhava nem para mim e nem para o cômodo. Sabia o que ela via. As ruas apodrecidas, os tons de marrom, vermelho e cinza mesclando-se com o cheiro impuro das constantes batalhas travadas. Crianças encardidas, chorando, agarradas a ursinhos de pelúcia - os únicos que elas conseguiram carregar junto de sis.

Aquilo doía mais em mim e eu nem podia contar isso a ela.

Lily estava grávida e eu temia deixar meu filho naquelas condições. _Temia ter um filho_. Algo morria em minhas entranhas quando, ao fechar os olhos à noite, sonhava que estava morto e que Lily e meu filho estavam abandonados. No entanto, nos sonhos, Lily sempre teria a Sirius, Remus, Peter e Dorc.

Mas eu não tinha mais essas certezas naquele instante.

Sirius estava no St. Mungus há três dias, recuperando-se de um atentado, enquanto Remus estava desaparecido por questões de segurança. Voldemort estava a caçar mestiços, lobisomens e outras criaturas mágicas sem dar trégua. Não queria que meu melhor amigo fosse embora, mas Dorc nos convenceu de que era o melhor.

- _Temos de priorizar a vida dele_. - Ela disse naquele dia em que Remus sofreu um ataque. - _Lupin deve sair da sede ainda essa semana e sumir de nossas vistas. Não devemos ter conhecimento de seu paradeiro..._

_- Isso! Vamos deixar Moony ao relento e desprotegido! Grande idéia, Meadowes!_

Lembro-me perfeitamente do olhar que ela lançara para Sirius, afundando os orbes nos dele e findando o contato em questões de cinco segundos.

- _Antes ele desprotegido e desaparecido do que ele morto. Priorizar vidas é o que fazemos, Black__._

Eu sabia que Remus não estava desprotegido, que Dumbledore tinha pleno conhecimento de onde meu amigo estava, mas era melhor que ninguém soubesse - para evitar uma atitude desesperada de procurá-lo. Eu o teria feito quando descobri que seria pai.

Sirius o teria feito logo que Remus saiu pela porta da sede.

Dorc teria feito se fosse sentimentalista.

E havia o caso de Peter.

Há dias não conseguia dormir por causa dele. Estava desaparecido e ninguém tinha notícias suas. Já tentei encontrá-lo, mas minhas buscas foram ineptas. Marlene McKinnon acreditava piamente que ele estava morto; não podia julgá-la por pensar isso. Peter era vulnerável demais sozinho e teria morrido em seu primeiro grande ato heróico.

Se ele estivesse mesmo morto, eu o enterraria como o herói que sei que é. Ou foi.

Dorc tinha suas teorias e, ao olhá-la, sabia que não eram boas. Em respeito, ela nunca dirigiu qualquer palavra sobre o assunto para minha pessoa. Infelizmente, eu sou o outro líder e as paredes falam comigo.

Dumbledore e ela estavam conversando, como sempre acontecia quando a noite afundava. Dava para sentir, porque os corredores exalavam a cappuccino, da parte dela, e a chá de hortelã, da parte dele.

- _Já estamos pronto para falar sobre Peter, Dorcas?_

Dumbledore sempre soube manter o tom de voz certo para conversar com Dorc. Atitude que venho lutando para conseguir, pois tudo parece mais fácil quando dito assim.

- _O senhor conhece as minhas expectativas._

_- Só quero ter certeza que são essas mesmo._

Meadowes deveria estar andando pela biblioteca, ou parada, atrás da mesa, analisando os papéis diante de Dumbledore para que este percebesse que pensava muito no assunto. E ela pensava, porque ela pensa muito em tudo. Sempre.

- _Pettgrew é... - _Um suspiro de cansaço. - _Ele não tem ética, Dumbledore. Frágil demais e covarde, podendo chegar ao ponto de entregar os pontos em troca de proteção. E nós não estamos em posição de dar proteção a ninguém. Nossos índices de mortalidades são altos, estamos falhando na nossa principal concepção._

_- Por favor, Dorcas, resuma os seus pensamentos estatísticos para mim, se não for incômodo._

Ela sentaria na cadeira e tiraria os óculos do rosto.

- _Eu não acho que ele tenha desaparecido, mas que tenha fugido em busca de firmeza para si._

_- Mas sendo ele tão fraco, você acha mesmo que Voldemort o aceitaria?_

Para essa pergunta não houve resposta. E se existisse, eu não queria ouvir. E trocamos de sede depois.

- O que sobra de nós, James? - Ela me perguntou antes de começar a chorar de novo.

- Futuro, Dorc. - Acudi-a em meus braços, dando espaço em meu peito para que ela chorasse.

E ela chorou. E aquilo era-me estranho. Dorcas Meadowes estava sendo humana, estava se entregando.

_Estava caindo diante de mim._

E eu não pude fazer nada.

O futuro pelo qual eu chamei não iria existir, pelo menos não para ela.

- E se tudo for determinado? E se a liberdade for ilusão? E se vivemos dentro de uma constância de caráteres, James? E se houver outros Voldemorts por aí? O que devemos fazer? Devemos acabar com esses seres que estão pré-dispostos a virar alguém que coagite o todo? Devemos matar uns aos outros com essa desculpa?

Sabia do que ela falava.

No começo, prometemos manter a vida antes de qualquer ato, mas chegamos ao ponto de matar para impedir o mal. Era por isso que tantas crianças estavam órfãs, outras mortas. Que tantas famílias sofreram genocídio. E que muitos de nós estavam perdidos em suas próprias questões moralistas.

Era por isso que Dorcas me perguntou se o poder seduzia.

Se eu tivesse caído, o grupo ainda teria à Dorc. Porque ela era forte, centrada, determinada. Porque ela era estrategista, calculista e fria. Mas amava a mim, a minha esposa, aos meus amigos e a qualquer outro que batesse em sua porta pedindo por auxílio.

Se eu tivesse morrido em vez dela, a Ordem teria uma chance.

Em seu funeral, decidimos tudo. Lily e eu mudaríamos para uma casa em Grodric's Hollow para proteger a vida de Harry, meu filho, e teríamos ao Wormtail como fiel ao nosso segredo, que voltou para nós um dia antes do assassinato de Meadowes. Lily entregou minha capa da invisibilidade para Dumbledore, já sabendo que eu não ficaria em casa trancado se tivesse uma oportunidade de sair e ajudar.

Tudo estaria em minhas mãos, porque eu vi ao nosso líder morrer antes mesmo dele o fazê-lo em carne. Eu teria de ser a mim e à Dorc, visando o melhor para o nosso lado e ser racional ao ponto de entender a mente dela.

Só que eu não era Dorcas Meadowes, e falhei naquela noite com a única pessoa que não poderia: _meu filho._

_

* * *

_

_Obrigada, **Wendy**, beta linda do meu coração, por betá-la (óóóóóó). Obrigada, **Morgana Onirica**, por ler todos os meus surtos. E obrigada, **querido professor japa de história geral, **pelas aulas sobre Primeira e Segunda Guerras Mundiais._

**_Noah Black_**_ agradece profundamente quem comentar. Ela não responde de volta aos comentários por pura falta de tempo *um tapa em mim mesma*.  
_


End file.
